


Healing Our Hearts

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Childhood Memories, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Swimming, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor is emotionally drained having a truly bad week Loki comforts him and finds himself drained as well, so they both decide to comfort each other the only way they know how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the most emotionally draining week, lots of crying was envovled and it wasn't pretty. So I decided that I needed a recovery/comfort story. And who better than Loki and Thor to be my muses. I wanted to share this with all of you, I hope you all enjoy it. The story is divided in it's self to 3 parts, part 1 is Loki comforting Thor, the second part is Thor comforting Loki and the third and last part is them comforting each other. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I dedicate this story to anyone who needs a hug and has had an emotionally draining week like me. I hope this will make you feel better and give you energy. I know it's giving me some.

Part 1

Thor has never felt more drained than he has this week, just when it seemed that things were going his way, the universe seemed to tell him otherwise. Now he was sleeping in his chambers while Loki watched him. He could feel long slender fingers caress his hair in slow even strokes.

He clanged closer to Loki who in return wrapped his arms around his sleeping husband, placing a kiss on his hairline. He had never seen Thor like this, not even after his failed attempt at taking over Midgard; did he see his husband so sad and stressed.

He hated seeing Thor like this, it made his heart ache. "Darling, time to awake my love" Loki breathed soothingly into Thor's ear tracing circles on his chest lightly. Thor stirred in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes.

The dark circles underneath his beautiful blue eyes that were usually filled with warmth told the whole story. Loki placed a feather kiss on his chest and with the back of his hand stroked Thor's cheek.

"How are you fairing my love?" Loki asked concern evident in his voice. "I will be alright my darling Loki, I am recovering gradually" he replied sleep still a little evident in his voice.

 "I'm pleased to hear that my beloved" Loki said softly as he reached for the massage oils on his night stand. Thor smiled a little as he did so this was Loki's way of comforting him showing him reassurance.

"Lay on your stomach my Thor" Loki requested affectionately. Thor did as Loki requested and could feel the oil touch his skin as Loki's hands roamed on his back. Thor let out an approving groan as he felt Loki knead into his shoulder blades.

 Loki then let his hands roam to Thor's lower back. They were both half naked wearing boxers. Loki began to massage his husband's long legs and placed a kiss on Thor's calf. "Loki you truly have a gift from the gods" Thor murmured.

 "You are the only gift I truly need my darling, this is just my way of showing you how much you mean to me" Loki said gently as he turned Thor around and massaged his scalp. Thor closed his eyes savoring this moment.

"I love you, I hate seeing you in this wretched state" Loki said as he finished and cleaned his hands afterwards Thor pulled him smoothly from his upright position so he was now laying his chest.  

"I love you too, and I know my love, I know do not let it burden your heart I will be alright after all I have you by my side" Thor said giving Loki a loving kiss. Loki smiled into kiss and held on tightly to Thor.

He wanted him to know he was there for him always. "Oh darling, thank you for this morning and all the other mornings" Thor whispered. "Anything for you my Thor" Loki said softly.

Part 2 

It was later that day that Thor could see just how drained Loki was as well, it always reminded him of their childhood. He could swear that they were twins at times. Whenever something happened to either one of them, the other would react.

If Loki was ill Thor would be too, or if Thor fell and scraped his knee Loki would also be the one crying. Even now well into adulthood their bond never ceased to amaze him. It was time now for him to return the favor.

After a stressful council meeting Loki was about ready to burst. The council room though large felt very small all of a sudden and the need of fleeing it became very strong.

 Loki was glad it was over and he could do so. He practically ran to his private chambers and closed the door behind him flopping on their bed with an irritated sigh. He just couldn't take it anymore; it was all too much for him.

 "My love?" he heard a voice from behind him. Loki promptly got off their bed and ran into Thor's arms clinging for dear life shaking. "It's alright my love, I'm here" Thor said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around Loki and caressed his hair comfortingly.

"Too much….it was…..awful…the yelling….the berating….and…more yelling…oh Thor be my strength for I fear I have none left" Loki said in a shaky voice. "You are stronger than you know my Loki, my love will always be there to make you strong" Thor said reassuringly.

 He felt Loki locking him in an even tighter embrace. "Would you like a bath my love?" Thor offered. "Scented with lavender and bubbles?" Loki asked. Thor chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yes my love".

"I'll take it" Loki said. Thor smiled at him, "Get yourself ready, I'll go and prepare everything for you" He said softly. "For us" Loki corrected him. "I stand corrected, for us" Thor said before giving Loki a chaste kiss and going to fill up their bath chamber.

Loki began to undress as he watched Thor go inside their private bathing chamber. Once it was filled Thor called Loki. He walked in wearing a white silk bathrobe that he let cascade off his shoulders like a water-fall.

Loki was of course also pleasantly surprised to see that Thor was already naked waiting for him inside the warm water. He got in and was now sitting with his back pressed against Thor's chest as he felt Thor massaging him as well.

"Thank you my darling, this is wonderful" Loki said tilting his head at just the right angle to meet Thor's eyes. "You are most welcome, my emerald prince" Thor said as their lips connected in a slow deep kiss.

Part 3

They finished their bath and were now snuggled next to each other in bed as the fire place in their chambers roared making light dance across the room. "I think we need some time away" Loki said breaking the silence that fell between them. "I couldn't agree more my love; it has been too stressful lately where shall we go?" Thor asked.

"I have just the place my darling; it's secluded, romantic and best of all far from here" Loki replied feeling sleep take over. "I look forward to this mystery place" Thor said as he closed his eyes.

Having made the necessary arrangements they made their way to a secret location away from Asgard. It was in a remote kingdom's forest where they found a country house just waiting for them.

Loki later told Thor it was his, this was one of his many shelters when he wanted to be truly alone with his thoughts. Once they arrived Loki showed him the lake behind the house. It was a beautiful area surrounded by lush greenery and flowers of every color known to man.

"This is enchanting my nymph" Thor said his eyes trying to drink it all in. "Much more enchanting now that I have someone to share it all with" Loki replied with an inviting smile.

 Thor pulled him close and placed a gentle kiss on his lips which Loki returned full heartedly. Later that evening, they went for a swim in the lake. It was night time; the moon reflected in the water as they dove exploring every corner they could.

Loki looked like a water-nymph in its natural environment. It made Thor's heart leap out of his chest. Thor opened his arms to him and Loki didn't hesitate to be wrapped in his husband's warm embrace.

"I feel healed" Thor said as the back of his hand gently stroked his cheek. "As do I my love, I'm glad we came here to heal our hearts together, now I feel whole again being here with you" Loki said faintly.

Thor wiped a tear he didn't know had fallen down his cheek before their lips locked in a long deep kiss. In that moment it seemed like the moon shone even brighter and the air felt lighter as did their hearts.

THE END       

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
